Make a Wish
by ManhattanMadame
Summary: Adam wouldn't forget Kara's birthday, would he? Adam/OC


**Disclaimer: Sadly, they're not mine. I do not own, nor do I claim to own, anybody from the show. **

**Note: Another Adam/Kara fic. Enjoy!  
**

**Thanks: I just wanted to say thank you to everybody who read, reviewed and/or favourited my last story "Burning" especially**_** Brinchen86.**_** I'm going to try and stick with it but I'll make no promises about updates.**

**I also want to say thank you to the people who have read, reviewed and favourited/followed my previous Adam/Kara stories: "She Knows" and "Date Night: Plan B", you guys have inspired me to carry on with this pairing so thank you for reading and thank you for all the positive feedback about Kara - you all rock. **

**

* * *

**

Adam stood in the doorway of the bedroom watching Kara sleep. He loved to watch her sleep, she always looked so perfect and peaceful that he was convinced he could spend the rest of his days waking up beside her. A small frown crossed her face and she wrinkled her nose before turning to face the other way; whatever she had been dreaming of had clearly left her unimpressed as she let out a light sigh.

A smile spread across Adam's face. He couldn't wait for today; he had spent the last month planning Kara's birthday and he was determined it was going to be the best birthday she had ever had.

Clearing his throat loudly he began loudly walking around the bedroom as he pretended to search for his cell phone.

"Hey babe, have you seen my cell phone?" Adam asked as soon as Kara opened her eyes. She ran a hand across her tired eyes before shaking her head causing strands of her long black hair to escape from the ponytail it was confined in.

Kara pulled herself up onto her elbows as Adam continued his mock search which concluded when he caught sight of the missing item on the top of the dresser.

"Where are you going?" Kara asked as Adam pulled on his jacket.

"Uh, work called, one of the lab techs called in sick and they have a big case on. You know how it is," Adam replied apologetically.

"But it's my-" Kara stopped as she felt her heart sink: Adam had forgotten her birthday. "It's my… my day off," she attempted to sound as nonchalant as possible.

Adam felt a flicker of guilt as he saw the disappointment in Kara's eyes and as he had anticipated, she was too polite to even mention the fact it was her birthday.

"I know; I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, promise," Adam said as he placed a hand under Kara's chin and tilted her head so she was looking at him. Kara smiled softly in response.

"Love you," Adam added as he brushed a light kiss against Kara's forehead before leaving.

"Love you too," Kara replied to his retreating back.

"Happy frickin' Birthday!" Kara exclaimed as she heard the front door shut behind Adam.

* * *

Adam opted for a table near the window in the Greenwich Village coffee shop and waited patiently for his drink to arrive. After leaving the apartment he had been growing increasingly nervous that his plan to surprise Kara would go horribly wrong, the disappointment in her eyes when she realised he had forgotten her birthday almost made him come clean to her right then and there. But he hadn't, he had continued with his charade and now he had to see it through. He only hoped Kara would play into his hands.

* * *

Kara had one foot out of the front door when she realised she was missing her iPod. Going back into the apartment she found it on the kitchen table next to a note which read: "I added those new albums you wanted, they're awesome. Enjoy! x."

Kara felt a pang of guilt. It was a gesture that was so typical of Adam and one she so often overlooked. In fact, if she hadn't been so caught up in the fact Adam had forgotten her birthday she probably wouldn't have even noticed.

Turning the music player on Kara began to scroll through her various play lists until she found the one she was looking for: "Guilty Pleasures!" hitting play she expected the tones of Billy Joel to start singing for his _Uptown Girl_, instead Adam appeared on the screen, waving at her.

"Hey baby! You didn't really think I'd forget your birthday did you?" he said via the video recording causing Kara to squeal with delight.

Kara couldn't keep the smile off her face as Adam instructed her to meet him at Bella's Coffee Shop in Greenwich Village.

* * *

Adam nervously checked his watch again; Kara should have arrived by now. What if she had decided to stay in bed all day and hadn't seen his message? He would have to call her; he couldn't let her believe that he would forget her birthday.

As he stood up to retrieve his cell phone from a pocket he was nearly knocked off his feet as a pair of arms flung themselves around his neck and a set of lips attached to his. It seemed like Kara had seen his message after all!

"Happy Birthday," he whispered into Kara's ear as she snuggled closer to him. "You didn't really think I'd forget did you?"

Kara pulled back slightly until they had eye-contact. "Maybe. You _were_ quite convincing."

Adam's face lit up. "Really? Do you think I could have a second career in Hollywood?" he chuckled.

Kara smiled and nodded before settling into an empty seat.

"So," Adam began as he took the seat opposite Kara. "What would you like to do today?"

Kara thought for a moment as she poured sugar into the coffee that had arrived unannounced. "I don't mind. Surprise me!"

"I was hoping you'd say that," Adam said before standing up and reaching for Kara's hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked, taking his hand without a seconds thought.

"It's a surprise!"

* * *

"Eww, gross! If I wanted to see cockroaches I'd move back to my first apartment," Kara said with disgust as she and Adam walked through the Madagascar enclosure at the Bronx Zoo.

"Well not everybody is lucky enough to have lived in a 'roach infested dive…" Adam quipped.

Kara nudged him playfully.

"Oh! Bears!" she exclaimed, pointing to a sign which directed people to the Big Bear enclosure. Linking her arm through Adam's they set off for the bear enclosure.

"He waved! That is _so_ cute!" Kara enthused as the large bear lifted a paw, delighting children and adults alike in the growing crowd.

Kara's green eyes lit up as the bears rambled through their large home, tumbling into each other to playfully wrestle in the snow that covered the ground. Adam smiled as Kara slipped her arms around his waist and cuddled into him, not once taking her attention away from the majestic animals still play fighting. He hadn't planned to take Kara to the zoo; he just needed to keep her away from the apartment for as long as possible. Judging by her mesmerised smile though, it had been a good choice.

* * *

Kara was still smiling when they stopped at a coffee shop on their way home.

"Did you enjoy the zoo?" Adam asked with a raised eyebrow. He already knew the answer; Kara had behaved like an excited child from the moment they arrived until they left.

"Oh I loved it!" she enthused as she heaped miniature marshmallows into her steaming hot chocolate, poking them into the rich liquid with a spoon.

"We never got to go to the zoo when we were kids," Kara began, occasionally swirling the pink marshmallow foam around the cup with her spoon. "Mom was always too busy working and Dad was always overseas…" she trailed off.

"They didn't send me a card this year," she added quietly.

Adam had been waiting for that.

"I guess they're still busy," she smiled softly before turning her attention back to the expanding pink foam.

Adam smiled back and reached for Kara's hand across the table. "Maybe the mail man brought it after you left this morning?" Adam offered.

"I think I may have put a few too many marshmallows in here, it looks like something you'd work on in the lab!" she was changing the subject and they both knew it.

* * *

"Why are we standing out here?" Kara asked as she and Adam stood outside the door to their apartment.

"Out here?" he repeated, Kara nodded.

"Uh, I, I'm not sure where I left my keys."

"I have mine," Kara said as she began to rummage through her purse.

Adam was suddenly nervous.

Kara waved her keys triumphantly before brushing past Adam to unlock the door.

As the lock clicked open Adam offered a silent prayer, raising his eyes towards the Heavens in a bid to add to his plea.

The apartment lit up upon their entry: "Happy Birthday!" various voices chorused.

Adam visibly relaxed.

"Mom? Dad?" Kara asked as her parents came towards her, embracing her in a single hug.

"What are you doing here?" Kara asked her voice full of emotion.

"This lovely young man called us about a month ago and asked if we'd like to visit for our daughter's birthday," Kara's father answered, gesturing towards Adam.

Kara was torn between staying within the embrace of her parents or hugging Adam and never letting him go.

"Speaking of which, don't you think you should introduce us?" Kara's mother added.

Kara nodded. "Mom, Dad, this is Adam. Adam it appears you already know my parents, Kathy and Bill."

Adam exchanged pleasantries with Kara's parents, politely referring to them as Mr and Mrs Todd.

"Hey, we brought cupcakes yet still you're not showing _us_ any love? What's that all about?" Danny commented as he balanced Lucy on one hip.

"Red velvet cupcakes too," Don added for effect.

Kathy gently pushed Kara forward to join Adam's work colleagues.

"Thanks guys," Kara said as hugs were exchanged and cheeks were kissed.

* * *

"Did you have a good birthday?" Adam asked after everybody had left and he and Kara sat curled up on the couch.

"I had the _best _birthday; thank you so much," Kara replied as she placed a grateful kiss on his cheek.

"Ready for one last surprise?" Adam asked.

"Adam…" Kara began; already overwhelmed by the day they had shared.

Adam wasn't listening as he took her hand and led her from the apartment to the roof of the building; one hand guiding her and the other covering her eyes.

"Ready?" he asked.

Kara nodded and slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times until they adjusted to the dark of the night.

As she took in the view of the City lights, Adam produced a cupcake with a single candle in.

"I forgot the cake," he said sheepishly as he lit the candle.

Kara felt tears well in her eyes.

"Make a wish," Adam instructed as she blew out the solitary candle.

She did and when Adam wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss, she knew he would do whatever he could to make it come true.

* * *

**Note: I hope you all enjoyed that! You have no idea how hard it was for me to write 'Mom' and not 'Mum'! Oh and FYI, I do not think of Billy Joel as a Guilty Pleasure. I think it is perfectly acceptable to listen to him without shame and dance around the house singing "Uptown Girl" into a hairbrush. In fact, I encourage it.  
**


End file.
